The Bonds We Tie
by GiantFlyingScythe
Summary: What used to be a normal teenager, getting sent off to a school, with 99.9% girls, and giant war-mechs, things will definitely be interesting for 15 year-old Jason Celestine as he tries to get used to life. Though, after 2 years in coma, that is made all the more difficult. But, there is something more to him, that the others can't seem to pinpoint. And with a very unique IS too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! GiantFlyingScythe here, bringing you all my first story!**

 **Now, while this might be my first, I want you guys to tell me what your really think of it. Like, if you think it's shit, tell me you think it's shit, but do leave a reason though. Otherwise, I won't exactly be able to improve, now will I?**

 **Also: FIRST IS/FE CROSSOVER! Let's make it a good one yeah?**

 **Chapter 1: Generic OC introduction chapter**

The ISA was a beautiful school. Exotic, and technological to the brim.

Although, it's population was 99.9%girls…. There was only a single student at this academy of the male gender.

That person, was Ichika Orimura. Though, what he would soon come to know, was that he would be joined in this female pit of hell and giant robots by another.

* * *

The bell rung as the students of class 1-1 piled out of the room, since the lesson was over. It was 12 o'clock, and time for lunch.

Ichika and the four, rather overprotective girls had gathered at their usual spot on the roof, though politely waiting for the final member to join them before they would start eating.

The door leading to the roof opened, and a petite girl with brown hair tied into long twin ponytails, with emerald green eyes came out.

"Hey guys! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long"-She said as she joined them in the circle they were sitting in.

"No problem Rin. Though, we usually end classes at the same time. What's the occasion?"-Ichika asked. The brown haired girl, now known as Rin smiled brightly.

"Class 1-2 is having a transfer student"-She explained. That had the others attention. It was usual for all classes at the ISA to have transfers during the year, due to the unique nature of the school itself. So, naturally, they all wondered what was so special this time.

"Well, that is not exactly a usual cause for teachers to prolong a lesson. What is so special about this girl?"-The regal British blonde, Cecilia asked. Rin smiled even wider.

"That's the thing. It's not a girl"-She answered, and the others promptly started to choke on their food.

"What now?"

"Say what?"

"Excuse me!?"-Where some of the varying responses the petite Chinese girl got. Ichika stared at her.

"Are you sure it's really a guy this time?"-He asked, the girls glanced at Charlotte, who blushed and looked away.

"Yup, 100%. They said he would be transferring tomorrow. And since I'm class rep, I'll be tasked with showing him around!"-She answered happily. Rin couldn't believe that her class would get a new student, and a male no less! Even though she had completely devoted any romantic feelings towards Ichika, getting a new guy in the school would make thing a lot more interesting.

Ichika himself was a little bummed, but relieved at the same time. He would finally not be alone as male in the school, though he would remain skeptical after Charlotte's father's stunt. He was disappointed though, at the fact that if it really was another guy, they wouldn't be in the same class.

"So, what do you know about him so far?"-Charlotte asked, interested. The other girls, and Ichika nodded, wanting to know whatever they could learn about the new male student.

"Well, he's from America, a country rep candidate, so chances are that he has a personal IS. The last part is just speculation though. We don't know much else, other than his name: Jason Celestine"-She replied.

"Celestine huh? Wasn't that the kid who just woke up from a 2-year coma?"-Laura asked. The others raised their eyebrows at her.

"Clarissa told you, or what?"-Houki asked. Laura nodded.

"Technically. Though she told me around a week ago. She is familiar with his parents"-She answered. The others made "Oh" faces as they continued to eat.

"Well, I guess we'll see what he's like tomorrow"-Ichika said. And the others nodded, agreeing.

* * *

*Sigh* Can I just say that I hate this?

I know that a lot of other guys would do anything for the position I currently found myself in…. But I wasn't a normal guy.

My name is Jason Celestine, 15 years old, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Not too muscular, and not so tall.

Though, the reason why I wasn't normal, was because I woke up from a 2-year coma, a week ago.

I don't remember what caused it, I don't remember a lot before my coma. That's the weird part, it was like I lived another life while I was asleep…

Although, at first, I was sure it was all just a very realistic dream… Something changed that.

It all happened. It really happened. No matter how bizarre, and unreal it seemed, it was all real. A certain bird had confirmed that. Sounds weird? Don't worry, it'll be explained later.

My demeanor had changed entirely. While before I was a happy-go-lucky tech nerd. Now, I was a lot more mature, the things I witnessed, the things I _did_. It had all been forced upon me, and I hadn't been ready. I witnessed war, I killed, I was close to being killed myself…

But it wasn't all bad. I had friends. Lots of friends. And, a certain someone else…

She is one of the best things that had ever happened in my life. I guess you guys can imagine what I'm talking about.

For your information, it wasn't a girlfriend, or a wife. I'm not that lucky.

Though, I sometimes wonder if the certain someone I came to know, wasn't better than a significant other.

I'm getting way too poetic, and I made a stupid rhyme… Sorry about that.

I am standing outside the door to my "to be" class-room, waiting to be called. I wore the ISA uniform, with black linings, instead of the usual red, and the jacket was replaced by a trench-coat, while my right hand was covered by a white glove. On my back was my bag, containing pretty much everything I had packed for my time here. My hair was slicked back elegantly, as done by my mother.

Because she wanted me to get a girlfriend…

You know, after my time, in war, as a soldier, as a commanding officer, I have a _very_ different taste in girls then what I expected to find here.

So, mother. I love you, but please stay out of my love life… For both our sanities.

"You can come in now"-I heard a female voice speak from the other side of the door. From what I could tell, she had a slight French accent. I took a deep breath, and opened the door to greet my new class.

…

Well, now I know that the only other guy in this school _isn't_ in my class…

Bummer. That really put a wrench to my mood. In any case I kept a smile on.

"So, you want to introduce yourself?"-The French woman asked. I nodded, looking over the class.

"Hello everyone. My name is Jason Celestine. Half American, and half German. I'm an American representative contender, and looking forward to have you as my classmates"-I introduced myself with the kindest voice I could achieve.

Now, I may have been through hell and back, but that doesn't mean I'm all depressed and stuff. Like I said before, lot's of really good friends helps with that.

I, did not expect their response though…

"AAAAAAAAAHHH! HE'S REALLY A GUY!"

"HE'S SO CUTE!"

Rest in peace, my ears… And as I expected, none of these girls are my type. I knew that the instant they responded to my introduction. Ironically, war has kinda given me a higher standard on women I would even consider as something more than a friend.

"Class! Please, quiet down"-The French woman called out, with an all too sweet smile on her face. I knew that face, don't let the kindness confuse you. That's the face of a devil in disguise. The girls in the class seemed to be aware of that, and went dead silent the _second_ she was done talking, "Welcome to class 1-2 Jason Celestine. Our class representative will show you around the school after class. You may sit down"-She said with, a genuinely kind tone this time. I smiled, and nodded as I went to sit down.

There was only one seat not occupied. And the girl next to me was visibly livid in joy about being seated next to me.

Why does life hate me sometimes?

Then again, I did learn some very valuable things last time. I wasn't looking forward to this though.

* * *

"Hey there, I'm Lingyin Huang, class representative. Nice to meet you"-The girl in-front of me introduced herself. I put on a smile.

"A pleasure to meet you, Huang-san. I'm guessing you're the one who is supposed to show me around?"-I asked politely. I had to study not only the Japanese language before coming here, but the standards and most of the culture too. In just a week! It was ridiculous, but I managed… Somehow.

"Yup, that's me. Though, you can just call me Rin. Most people do"-She replied as we started to walk away from the class-room.

"Rin? No offense, but how did you get that nickname?"-I asked curiously. Seriously, how did they get either of: Lingyin, or Huang into Rin? The girl snickered. I'm guessing it's an amusing story then.

"Well, when I came to Japan, they couldn't get my name right in Kanji, and some people misheard. It became things like Fang, or Rin. And it just, sorta stuck with me"-She explained.

"Oh"-I replied, humored ever so slightly, "So, about here. The ISA, is there really only one other guy around?"-I asked, hoping to the Goddess that I had misunderstood. Rin snickered again.

"Yup, Ichika Orimura. Class rep of 1-1. He's one of my friends here. Seeing as, the tour would take about an hour, that's perfect for lunch. Want to join us then?"-She asked. I shrugged.

"Sure, I would be happy to"-I answered.

"So, um. You're a representative. Does that mean you have your own IS?"-She asked, curious. I hummed.

"No, not yet. Though I was informed that I would get it today, sometime after lunch"-I replied.

"Oh, do you know anything about it?"-She asked. I shook my head in the negative.

"Nope, not a thing. IS and their secrets"-I replied with a humored tone.

* * *

Now, even though I wasn't particularly excited about attending the school, I couldn't deny the visual appeal it had.

White, sleek with a large tower surrounded by a white-half-moon-shaped building. The main tower was surrounded by six arenas, and beyond them were the dormitories.

It really is a beautiful school. If a little exposed, but considering what was taught here. Well, I guess that made up for the lack of security.

Right now, me and Rin had completed our little tour, and were heading to meat her group of friends.

Though, since we were supposed to eat lunch together, I was a little surprised when we turned _from_ the cafeteria, and up towards the roof.

"You guys eat on the roof?"-I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly in bewilderment.

"Well, yeah. It's mostly for Ichika's sake. I guess that would include you too now, since you're both boys"-She explained. I didn't need more to understand what she was getting at.

"Ah, makes sense"-I replied, as she opened the door leading out. There was no one here though, guess we were early.

"Guess we're early"-Rin vocalized my thoughts. I nodded, agreeing.

"Seems so"-I said, walking up to one of the railings. Looking out over the school, I got this, familiar feeling. The wind blowing against my face. It felt calming.

*Chirp*

A bird landing on my head broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up, and smiled at the familiar sight. The orange/red/yellow bird chirped again.

The sound of someone laughing caught my attention, and I looked back to see Rin, sitting on the stone plates, covering her mouth while laughing, looking at me. I tilted my head to the side.

"What?"-I asked, genuinely confused. She pointed to the bird.

"I-it's imitating you. Awww, isn't that the cutest thing"-She cooed, laughing all the while. I looked up again at the bird, who stood further out on my head, looking back down at me.

The door opened again, and 6 people came out.

"Hey Rin. You're early"-The voice of, who I guessed was Ichika, said. Since there was only one other male here, "And you're the new guy, I'm guessing?"-He asked me. Rin smiled.

"Yup, we finished the tour a little while ago, and decided to go up here. Then the bird showed up"-She covered her mouth again in a fit of laughter, "You should've seen it. The way it imitated him, it was so cute!"-She cooed again. I grimaced slightly in embarrassment as the others snickered along, but smiled nonetheless.

"Haha, laugh it up. Anyways, I'm Jason Celestine, pleasure to meet you all"-I said, waving my hand.

"See, it's doing it again!"-Rin exclaimed, as the other girls cooed at the sight as-well. I sighed, looking up to the bird, who looked down at me again.

'Yune… Sometimes, I hate you'-I thought wryly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Hi everyone! GiantFlyingScythe here again, bringing you chapter 2 of The Bonds We Tie!**

 **To the few who has read my story so far, Thank YOU!**

 **And to those who decided to review, thank you too!**

 **ARSLOTHES, I don't know why your review didn't appear for me in the reviews section, but it appeared in my mail, so I'll answer it anyways:**

 **Don't worry, I've got something VERY special planned for Jason's IS. And his story will be revealed more and more the further the story progresses. As for pairings? I haven't decided on anything yet, though I guess I could put it to a vote once I get to a relevant point in the story.**

 **And with that, I hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

 **Chapter 2: Happy Surprise**

* * *

After the little scene I made, or, rather that _Yune_ made, the others had introduced themselves and we'd sat down to eat.

….

Yune was still on my head by the by.

"Jason? Are you alright?"-Laura asked. I turned to her, with a confused look.

"Um, yeah? I'm not too sure what you mean"-I replied. She sighed.

"I mean, the whole coma thing…."-She trailed off. Wait, how'd she know about that!?

"How, did you?"-I asked, my eyes wide in shock.

"Clarissa, a friend of mine, is rather close to your parents"-She replied. Clarissa? Did she mean the lieutenant?

"Clarissa? Harfouch, right?"-I asked. She nodded, "Well, I've met her once or twice… As for the coma thing? I'm fine. It doesn't bother me that much"-I explained honestly.

"It, doesn't? 2 years is quite a lot of time. If you want to talk about it"-Charlotte said. I smiled warmly.

"Well, I really appreciate that you all care… But I'm fine, really. The only thing that bothers me is that I didn't get to see my family for very long. Before I was sent to the ISA"-I explained, a little depressed.

"Well, you'll get to see them between semesters, right?"-Ichika asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, I guess you're right"-I replied, in a bit happier mood. Yune chirped happily, then hopped off my head and onto the ground beside me. I put down a piece of the macaroni from my lunch on the ground, which she began to munch on.

"So, the bird. Is it, yours?"-Houki asked. I snorted.

"No, no. It just likes to join me on occasion. I don't mind"-I replied.

"Oh"

We continued to eat our food, talking and laughing. And I could honestly see myself enjoying spending four years with this group. They just, had that effect on me. Friends. My friends.

I jumped into the air slightly out of shock when my pocket suddenly vibrated. That instantly got the attention of the others.

I pulled the offending electronic device out of my pocket, and fumbled slightly with it, to check what had caused the vibration. Damn, I really need to get re-introduced to electronics more...

"Oh"-Was all I said as I read the message.

"What is it?"-Cecilia asked. I looked back up at my friends.

"Err, can you guys show me to arena 2? West launch room, got a message from one of the teachers stating I needed to be there"-I replied.

* * *

And now, me and my friends find ourselves standing in-front of a raven-haired woman, with red eyes dressed in a business attire. Oh, and Yune wasn't there anymore, thought I'd point that out.

"Jason Celestine, I'm Chifuyu Orimura, homeroom teacher of class 1-1"-She introduced herself. Her tone was sharp, and words straight to the point. The perfect combination for a soldier.

"A pleasure, ma'am"-I greeted properly.

"I presume you know why you have been called down here?"-She asked, and I noticed the others exchanging worried looks, except Rin. She already knew what was going on.

"Yes, the message stated that I would be introduced to my personal IS, correct?"-I asked. Chifuyu nodded.

"That is correct"-She replied, "Now, your IS, is rather unique in nature, and was sent by an unspecified manufacturer"-She explained, "But, I'll let you see for yourself"-She said, opening the doors of the container, revealing my own IS.

…

'Okay, I take it back. Yune, if you can hear me? I freaking LOVE YOU!'-I thought as my eyes went up in shock at the sight of a very familiar form. The IS was driven out of the container by a movable panel, and it soon stood in-front of me.

"Well, you weren't kidding about "unique""-Ichika said, looking over the IS in awe.

"It looks rather impractical. If you ask me"-Laura stated. I didn't really listen to what any of them said, as I approached it. Touching the smooth white surface of the metal, was, different. But I still felt a sense of familiarity in it all, as I could feel my right hand tingle slightly

"Alaska"-I breathed out in shock.

"Um, Alaska?"-Rin questioned.

"That is the name of the IS"-Chifuyu stated, narrowing her eyes at me, "Though, I'm wondering how you knew"-She said, with no small amount of suspicion in her voice. The others turned to me for an answer, curious as-well.

"A-ah, well. I didn't, lucky guess, I suppose"-I laughed nervously. Chifuyu's suspicious glare harshened, and the others had varying expressions. I sighed in response, "Well, not entirely"-I gave in, "I may have an idea on who built, and sent it". Their eyebrows rose.

"And, who might that be?"-Chifuyu questioned.

"Yune"-I answered simply, "She's a very close friend of mine. I can't think of anyone else who'd know me this well"-I said, smiling as I petted the top of the IS.

"Interesting….. In any case, mount up, get familiar with it"-Chifuyu ordered. I nodded, and wordlessly activated the machine, and the armor soon encased me. The IS, Alaska was silver in color, looking exactly like a set of medieval armor, with an open-face helmet. Though, the armor itself had no wings.

*GRRRRRRRRRRRR*

But _she_ did. She had fangs too, and claws, really sharp ones. My friends backed up slightly at the aggressive growling, but Chifuyu seemed more curious, if anything.

The white, silver armored Wyvern let out a mighty roar, stretching out her wings before folding them together again.

"There there, that's enough"-I spoke in a calm, but commanding tone. The Wyvern backed down instantly, but still held her ice-blue eyes on the other occupants of the room, eying them suspiciously.

I, don't know how. But Yune had somehow, replicated Alaska, my former Wyvern mount in exact detail. Not only by color and form, but behaviour and personality as-well. That, or this _was_ Alaska… Well, Yune is a goddess, so I wouldn't be too surprised. And since my mark was reacting in familiarity, it was leaning towards the later.

What mark? You ask.

Why do you think I have a glove?

"Err, impractical or not. I do think we can all agree on that it excels in the intimidation factor"-Cecilia said uneasily. The others, except Chifuyu nodded.

I petted the Wyvern on the head, which she purred happily at, leaning in to my hand.

Huh? I guess this really is Alaska then.

"Why don't you go take it for a test flight?"-Chifuyu suggested, "But keep within the arena"-She added sternly. I smiled, and nodded gratefully. Alaska gave a small shout to signal that she was ready to take off. And that, we did.

* * *

Back in the launch room, Chifuyu turned to the others to address them, as soon as the new pair had taken off into the arena, and she was certain they couldn't hear her.

"I want you to keep an eye on him"-She said, out of the blue. The others gained stupefied expressions.

"Wait, what? Why?"-Ichika asked. His older sister sighed.

"His IS is a mounted unit, the first of its kind. And I can't have been the only one who noticed that he handled it a little too well for his first time"-Chifuyu explained. The students had thinking expressions, when Laura spoke up.

"I agree that it could be cause to keep an eye on him. Not to mention this, "Yune" girl he spoke of"-Laura replied, thinking.

"Maybe he's just a natural?"-Charlotte suggested, "And Yune might work at some manufacturing facility"

"Maybe so…"-Chifuyu trailed off, "But that isn't the only reason. I have received reports, that the U.S government are up to something. What? I don't know, but it's nothing small. I'm not saying that Celestine is guaranteed to be trouble, but… That is why I want you to keep an eye on him"-She said. They all nodded understandingly, "In the mean time…."-She said, bringing up her communication device, "Celestine, how's your IS?"-She asked.

" _All good ma'am. Should I head down to land?"_ -They heard Jason's voice over the radio.

"No, I had another idea in mind. Think you're ready for a match?"-She asked, and the others in the room gained a shocked look.

" _Anytime. Who are you planning on having me fight?"_ -He asked.

"You'll see"-Chifuyu said with a slight smirk.

"Um, sis? What are you up to?"-Ichika asked, only to be smacked on the head by her book.

"Orimura Sensei, to you idiot. As for what I'm planning? I think it's about time I get back into the air myself"-She said.

"WHAT!?"-They all shouted.

"Mentor, you're fighting Celestine yourself?"-Laura asked uncertainly.

"I mean, you're the mondo grosso champion, three years in a row!"-Charlotte exclaimed. **Don't know if that's actually true… Correct me if I'm wrong.**

"Maybe, but I think it would be a good way to observe his full capabilities, don't you think?"-Chifuyu asked, "Maya, prepare a training unit for me. I have a fight to prepare for"-She ordered over her communicator.

" _H-huh? Orimura Sensei? You're fighting?"_ -Came Maya's surprised voice.

"Yes, and I think my opponent's been waiting long enough"-She replied with a smirk.

* * *

 **AAAND that's the second chapter everyone!**

 **So, how do you think Chifuyu and Jason's battle is going to turn out? And what do you think of what I did for his IS? Good enough? Hope so…**

 **Anyways, I look forward to hear what y'all think of this chapter, and I hope you have a great day…**

 **Or night… Depends on when you're reading this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, ready for another chapter?  
**

 **I am!**

 **Anyways. I was a little frustrated for a while, since I couldn't see you guy's comments. But, their back! And I can see them now. So, I'll reply to the new ones I got at the end of the chapter.**

 **Also, the title is NOT referring to your suggestion,** **yukicrewger2. Just pointing that out.**

 **I can be mean, but not that mean.**

 **With that out of the way! Let's start the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3: That's the dumbest weapon combo… Of all time**

* * *

The stands were now bustling with activity, and me and my partner looked around confused.

"Why is everyone so excited all of a sudden?"-I asked. Alaska gave a confused growl, as she had no idea either. I tightened my hold on the lance in my right hand, "I don't know about you, but I'm getting a foreboding feeling"-I said. Alaska nodded in agreement.

I noticed that a lot of the spectators were pointing at me, and whispering among themselves. Heck, even the teachers seemed excited.

I mean, my IS is the first of its kind, but I doubt that's it. Must be who Chifuyu's having me fight then…

"I wonder who I'm fighting"-I said.

"You won't have to wonder for long"-Said a confident and familiar voice. I looked to the source, and my heart started to race. I kept up outside appearance though, and wasn't looking too surprised.

"Orimura Sensei?"-I asked, confusion clear in my voice. Chifuyu donned, what looked like a regular ISA training unit, but even so. From what I heard, she was one of, if not the best IS pilot known. And I'm fighting her on my first day?

….

Jeez, no pressure.

Even so, I smiled slightly, as Alaska aligned herself with her form pointing forward, towards our opponent.

"Surprised?"-Chifuyu asked, with a hint of amusement.

"A little"-I replied, "I'm hoping you won't hold back, just because I'm a student"-I said. Chifuyu smirked.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I'm not planning on it"-She replied.

"Combatants, Chifuyu Orimura, and Jason Celestine. Are both combatants ready?"-A synthesized voice, that I theorized to be the arena AI, asked. Chifuyu held her katana forward, the tip pointed in my direction. I held my steel-lance in a firm grip, but not too much, keeping the tip aligned with Alaska's jawline.

"Ready"-We both answered simultaneously.

"Match! Start!"-The female voice announced.

I instantly shot diagonally upwards, to the right as Chifuyu charged my position.

*GRRRAAAAAARGH* Alaska let out a breath of fire at our opponent, who, as I expected, expertly dodged the flames. I shot forward and barely glanced her armor with my lance… She thought she dodged my attack.

Too bad.

"Huh!?"-She exclaimed in surprise as she was jerked forward by Alaska's tail, and brought along with us in a dive down.

Alaska dove forward, and flipped, at the same time, releasing Chifuyu from her tail, slamming her into the ground. Wasting no time, Alaska quickly followed up with another breath of fire, that, sadly was again dodged as Chifuyu had been up the second after she hit the ground.

* * *

In the control room, with Maya and the students.

Everyone's jaw was on the ground, as Jason struck the first damaging blow, and slammed Chifuyu into the ground.

"H-how did he?"-Charlotte managed to stutter.

"He outsmarted mentor… Only more reason to be weary of him"-Laura said, her eyes never leaving the monitor.

"Outsmarted?"-Ichika questioned.

"The fire was to distract her, the attempted strike was to get close to her without making his plan too obvious, utilizing his mount as much as possible"-Laura explained, not turning away from the fight.

"Jeez, Orimura Sensei's words are starting to make more sense… He's way too able with his IS"-Rin stated.

"Though, it doesn't look like it'll last long. Orimura Sensei's already got him on his toes"-Maya said.

And true to her words, while Jason did manage to confuse Chifuyu, and land the first blow, he was having trouble fighting her head on.

Jason swung his lance in a wide arc at her, but she quickly shot to the side, and stabbed him with the tip of her katana.

"Agh!"-He shouted out in surprise, as his legs lost their grip around the Wyvern, and he fell off.

"As I said, impractical"-Laura said.

Though the Wyvern wasn't having it. It dove straight down towards its falling rider, and Jason managed to get a hold of its outstretched hind leg. It turned upside down, to make it easier for him to climb onto its back, and then turned back up again, all the while Chifuyu was hot on their tail…. lituraly.

"Thanks Alaska"-Jason breathed out, as they dove away from another sword-strike.

"You were saying?"-Houki asked a shocked Laura.

* * *

Back with Jason.

'Damn'-I thought, as we pulled off another unsuccessful attack, 'This isn't working… Come on Jason, think'

Alaska sensed my uncertainty, and launched a breath of fire at our opponent to try and gain distance.

I grimaced as she dodged it with the same ease as before… I guess Alaska isn't too used to her new weapon then.

Wait, new weapon?

That's right, I never realized, Wyverns don't breathe fire! And yet, her IS form can…

Do I have any new weapons?

I discreetly brought up my weapons interface, while Alaska took control of trying to avoid getting us hit.

….

I wasn't able to prevent my eyes shooting up at the sight of a very familiar weapon.

"No way..."-I breathed out-loud. Then I smirked, getting an idea.

Alaska caught on, and shot forward to meet our opponent. Chifuyu seemed a little surprised at our sudden change of tact, but she kept moving towards us anyways.

Perfect…

Just as she was within striking distance, Alaska gripped her IS's leg with her fangs. Her strike missed me by an inch, and I stabbed at her armor with the lance. Following up, Alaska fired at her, point-blank range, which guaranteed a hit.

I dematerialized the lance, and smiled slightly as the familiar weight of a certain silver-bladed sword filled my hand.

'Alondite…'-I thought, as Alaska shot towards our opponent again. I jumped off my sitting position, and ran across Alaska's neck to her head, where I shot myself forward with Alondite raised above me to strike. I could barely see Chifuyu's surprised expression as Alondite's blade met her armor.

Though, I didn't exactly plan out what happened next.

*BOOOOOOOOOOM*

The explosion from the sword's hit threw me and Alaska in one direction, while it threw Chifuyu in another, and all of us crashed against the ground.

*BZZZZZZZZZT* The buzzer sounded off.

"Combatant, Jason Celestine eliminated by shield depletion. Winner, Chifuyu Orimura!"-The AI announced.

I sighed as I sat up in a more comfortable position on the ground.

'Was there ever any doubt?'-I silently questioned.

Looking down at the silver sword, I wondered.

'What the hell caused that?'

* * *

I sat up in the bed, and stared down at the white and silver ring on my hand.

'That's not how Alondite works… So what the hell was that?'-I was still stuck on wondering what caused the explosion. First of all, it couldn't have been the real Alondite, because it was too big. Second, while the real sword did have magic imbuing, the explosion wasn't that big, nor would it have been activated on impact...

The door opening caught my attention, and I looked over to see Chifuyu, along with my friends from both class 1-1 and 1-2 enter.

"Are you alright? That explosion was pretty nasty"-Rin asked, walking up to the side of the bed.

Right, so I had been sent off to the infirmary to check for any injuries, since the explosion completely drained my shields. It could've killed me, had I had lower shielding.

I smiled.

"Well, I have certainly been better, but I'll live"-I replied. Then Chifuyu spoke up.

"I never got to say, good match. You clearly have a sense for tactics… Disregarding the last attack"-She said. I laughed at the, not so subtle jab she threw.

"I didn't exactly expect my sword to explode on impact… It's a sword, not a grenade"-I replied, chuckling slightly, "Though, I do have a knack for getting myself into trouble… Getting sent to the infirmary on my first day here only proves that"

The mood was instantly lifted.

"I guess your IS is unique in more ways than one. Never heard of a sword/grenade combo before"-Charlotte added, snickering.

"Ha! No, that's definitely a first"-I agreed.

"Even so. I don't see what you had in mind when you jumped off your only capability for flight"-Cecilia stated.

"No comment"-I said sheepishly. Seriously, my mind came up blank on that.

Why did I jump off Alaska?

We all shared a laugh at that. Except Chifuyu… Though, I did see a small smile there.

Or maybe not, I might be delusional, who knows?

"What did the nurse tell you about your state?"-Said woman asked.

"Oh, she just told me that I had minor burns on my hands. Nothing too serious. I shouldn't have to spend the night here"-I replied.

"Wouldn't do to spend your first night at the ISA in the infirmary, I agree"-Laura added.

Well, the infirmary bed isn't the most uncomfortable place I'd have to sleep... Quite the opposite actually.

"I would recommend you try to be more careful with that sword in the future, unless you'd like to find yourself here more often"-Chifuyu joked.

Err, no. Previous statement aside, I'd like to sleep in my own room, thank you.

"Nah, I'll pass. I'm not too eager to blow myself up again"-I replied, laughing.

* * *

After the others had left, I was alone for a while. Until the nurse showed up, and told me I was clear to go.

As I was walking through the corridors of the dormitory building, I idly wondered why there wasn't any more lessons today. I mean, there had only been one lesson, as far as I knew…

Maybe I'll ask Rin tomorrow.

For now though… Bed, here I come! I'm tired as hell!

Let's see, room 1207… 1207… 1207, ah! Here we go. I swiped the card through the scanner on the lock, and opened the door to enter. I might be a little unfamiliar with electronics because of their absence in my life for 2 years… But I didn't forget everything.

I closed the door behind me, and walked further into the room. Dumping the bag in a corner, beside the desk, I then sat down on the only bed present.

I wasn't worried about roommates, since Rin had already informed me that I wouldn't have one.

I wouldn't mind sharing a room with a girl, under normal circumstances. But, considering what I've seen so far… I'd sooner jump out the window.

" _Really now, would you?"_ -A cheerful female voice entered my thoughts.

When I thought I was alone… Guess not.

" _Hey Yune"_ -I mentally greeted, as said bird had entered through the open window, and set herself onto my finger. Even though I could talk to her normally… No taking chances here.

" _So, do you like the little present I gave you?"_ -She asked.

" _Yes, a lot. Thank you. Though, I have a couple of questions"_ -I replied.

" _Of course, I'm a little surprised the others haven't interrogated you yet. Orimura only had a fraction of her shields left after that explosion…"_ -She said, trailing off.

" _That's what I want to ask you about. The hell did you do to Alondite?"_ -I asked.

" _I didn't do anything. Well, except making it bigger for IS use, of course"_ -She cheerfully replied.

" _Wait, what!? You mean, that's the real thing!?"_ -I mentally shouted in disbelief. Yune snickered.

" _Yup, dummy. What other sword could cause an explosion?"_ -She asked rhetorically.

" _Maybe. But shouldn't Alondite explode, on a distance? It is a ranged attack after all"_ -I said.

" _Well, that's just the magic in it, getting used to the new environment. Magic uses energy from nature. And since Earth is very different from Tellius… You get the idea"_ -She explained.

" _Oh"_ -I replied simply. Yune snickered again.

" _Though, I would suggest you go to bed now. You have class at 7 o'clock tomorrow"_ -She said. My eyes widened in horror.

7!?

No wonder we had no more lessons after lunch.

I quickly shooed the laughing Yune out of my room so I could change in peace, and promptly went to bed.

'Fucking hell… What a day, explosions aside'-I thought as I closed my eyes.

* * *

 **So, there ya go…**

 **Damn rhymes.**

 **Anyways, I hope I made up for the short chapter 2 with this one, and I know I'm not the best at writing combat scenes, but I'll definitely improve as time goes by.**

 **Now, as I said at the start, I'll answer the reviews I got from the previous chapter.**

 **Hellifrit: Thanks for the support! I'm really trying to be as original with stuff as possible, but not insane. And, the thing with the mounted IS, I haven't seen it anywhere else either. But of course, I haven't read every single IS fanfic either so… I just thought it'd be a cool idea.**

 **yukicrewger2: The fire-breath is one thing. As was shown, Alaska is completely new to the weapon, since Wyverns can't breathe fire normally. And although I didn't add a gunlance, I was planning on having Jason and Yune upgrade his IS as time goes. I'll definitely keep that idea in mind.**

 **And with that, I bid you all adieu! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! GiantFlyingScythe here again, bring you a fourth chapter to The Bonds We Tie! Finaly!**

 **I'm sorry it took a bit longer to write than the others, but I had some problems with school… Damn mathematics tests. Seriously, second degree equations in algebra is NO fun…**

 **Anyways, enough about my whining. I got a pretty chill school all in all.**

 **Like last time, I'll be answering all of you readers reviews at the end of the story, so that those only interested in the story won't have to scroll through that much.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **Chapter 4: Weekend relaxation, part 1**

* * *

Ah, weekend. How I love you so.

Only problem is that it's too short… Well, better enjoy the short time of blizz rather than complain over how short it actually is.

The important part, is that it's here now. And me and my friends intend to enjoy it as much as possible.

So, we were currently sitting on the tram leading into the city/town that the ISA was connected to. Ichika and the girls had invited me to join them for lunch, which they were going to get in town.

We were all wearing casual wear, since we were off campus. Speaking of that...

Apparently, during normal week-days, a student is not allowed off campus without special permission from their homeroom teacher, or someone else of authority first. I don't know why, but I guess it's because of security reasons. Meh, I don't see why I should think about it at all.

I glanced over at Yune who had decided to join us again, sitting on my shoulder. Ever so often, another student would cast a curious glance at us as-well. Though, I suppose that had more to do with the fact that both me and Ichika were the only male pilots, and less with the bird sitting on my shoulder...

She was being a little annoying, however.

" _Aww, come on! You should totally use this chance to get a girlfriend"_ -She exclaimed. I mentally scoffed.

" _I don't have anything against these girls, but none of them interest me that way… Besides, you know I had my eye on someone already"_ -I added the last part with a barely restrained blush on my face. Luckily, no one noticed, since the girls in our group of friends were busy trying to get Ichika's attention.

It was pretty funny, seeing how oblivious the poor boy was…

" _Ah, her. I know, I know. I find it pretty funny how you went from hating her guts to having a crush on her"_ -Yune snickered.

" _Shut up"_ -I childishly retorted, again, having to restrain a blush.

" _Even so, I think you shouldn't be so quick on writing all of these girls off. Maybe if you give them a chance, one of them might interest you. I mean, seriously. After your little show with Orimura two days ago, I swear you've been the main character in most of the students wet-dreams"_ -She said humorously.

" _Don't tell me…"_. I wouldn't be too surprised if what Yune said was true. Yesterday, which was the day after the fight, every. Single. Girl, had been looking at me like a piece of meat… I'm not a museum exhibition! Jeez.

And those who wasn't staring at me, avoided me. I swear my home-room teacher is afraid of me now. Good job Jason, really, pat yourself on the back mate.

Mental note, try to talk to her when you get the chance. Wouldn't do for my own teacher to be afraid of me.

* * *

Once we arrived at the station, everyone got off and started to walk in their own directions. Me, Ichika, and the girls headed off towards the shopping mall, just to have a look around, and taking a walk before eating is something I always enjoyed doing anyways. The lovely weather only added to that.

"So"-I started, gaining my friends attention once we were in the mall, "Where to first?"-I asked.

"Hmm, maybe we should go get some swimming clothes… There is that trip to the beach coming up"-Rin suggested.

Yeah, that. Not saying that I don't like beaches, but, thing is.

I have a fear of water.

Not like, I can't drink it or anything. But, it's enough that I don't like swimming. Pools are fine, and some lakes. But oceans? Like the one the trip was to?

Nope.

I'm a Wyvern rider, I'm supposed to be in the air, not down in the water!

"Sure"

"Good idea"

"Wait, what trip?"-Where some of the responses… The last one was Ichika by the way. The girls sighed, while some face-palmed.

Huh, I guess this is normal for him.

"Seriously Ichika? How did you miss that?"-Houki asked.

"Yeah, Orimura Sensei announced it yesterday"-Charlotte added. Ichika laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Haha, sorry. I guess I should pay more attention"-He said.

"You really should"-Cecilia commented, then turned to me with a raised eyebrow once she saw my expression, "Jason? Something wrong?"-She asked. The others turned to me as-well. I shook my head, and laughed nervously.

"Me, something wrong? Nah, nothing, at all"-I said nervously, sweating slightly. They all regarded me strangely, before shrugging.

"If you say so"-Rin said, and we walked off to find somewhere to buy swimwear.

" _I'm going to enjoy their reactions once they find out you're afraid of water!"_ -Yune evilly laughed in my head.

" _Please, no"_ -I mentally begged.

"What about this one?"-Cecilia called for our attention. She was pointing at a clothing shop, with both regular clothes and swimwear.

Hmm, maybe I should get some formal wear too? Maybe, just in case.

" _Oh, thinking of something special?"_ -Yune smirked.

" _No!"_ -I instantly rebuked.

"It will do"-Laura replied, as she walked into the store, with us following her. Luckily, I could see from the outside that they had clothes for guys too. I wouldn't really like to walk around to a bunch of different stores just to get something for me and Ichika.

That, and me and him walking around with these girls to a ladies clothing shop… The rumors would've spread like wildfire!

Not that there wasn't already a bunch of talks going around in the student body about our little group. Most of them speculated that all of the girls were Ichika's girlfriends. I don't know how, but somehow, I was involved in the mess of rumors as-well already. The most common, were me and Rin, being in the same class and all.

Don't get me wrong, she's nice and all. And pretty cute too, but like I said before. I doubt I'll ever find someone to consider as more than a friend at the academy.

Others, surprisingly paired me with Cecilia.

I don't want to know why.

I even heard some crazy bastards speculate about me and Chifuyu, after the fight.

Just, scratch that one instantly.

It's not the age by the way. The girl, or rather, woman I already have an interest for, is quite a bit older than me. Then again, I guess every other member of the mercenary party were older than me.

But enough about that.

I was looking over the, _selection_ of swimming trunks they had for sale. By selection, I mean a little table in a corner.

Jeez, they weren't messing around with female superiority were they?

*Sigh*

Ichika had been borrowed by the girls to act as an advisor. Giving them his opinion on how they looked in different swimwear.

Honestly Ichika? How can you not have noticed their obvious attraction towards you yet?

" _Because he's dense?"_ -Yune provided. I shrugged, while picking up a pair of trunks.

" _Probably"_ -I mentally replied. I checked the price tag, and my eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

" _11 000 Yen! That's like, what? 100 bucks!?"_ -I mentally screamed, _"Yune, help me out here please"_.

" _Sure. 100 U.S dollars for a pair of swimming trunks is just ridiculous"_ -She replied, the last part with no little amount of disgust, _"I hate this world"_ -She announced bluntly.

" _You and me both"_ -I replied.

"Hey, Ichika?"-I asked to get his attention, "Cheapest ones are 11 000 Yen, how much are the women's swimwear anyway?"-I asked. The girls who heard what I said stared at me in shock.

"11 000 Yen… For a pair of swimming trunks? A two piece bikini is 5000 Yen"-Rin answered.

"Jeez, think they have a student discount at-least?"-Ichika asked, "I doubt I have enough money for that in the long run"-He added.

"Since it is the closest to the Academy, It would be logical if they did"-Cecilia replied.

"Eh, won't know unless we ask right?"-I asked, "You all done? Or do you need more time?"-I added. The girls all shook their heads, while Ichika walked over to the little table with swimming trunks.

"You're seriously not joking. These things are not cheap"-He muttered, picking up a pair. We went over to the cashier to pay, and I was slightly surprised to see a warm smile on her face.

"Excuse us"-Houki spoke up, "Are there any discounts available?"-She asked politely.

"Why, yes there are. There is a general student discount on 30% on all clothes, and an ISA student discount on 40%. However, I could lower the price even more for the boys if you'd like"-She suddenly had a frown on her face, "Honestly, those prices should be considered criminal"-She spoke, with an odd hint of venom in her voice.

I got over my shock at her generous offer, and smiled back.

"Appreciate the gesture, but you really don't need to. The ISA student discount is well enough"-I replied. Her eyes widened.

"Hold on, you're, all ISA students?"-She asked.

"Yeah, we are"-Ichika replied.

"Were first year students, we all have our student ID's to confirm it"-Charlotte said.

"Eh, right. You'll need them to register the discount. Say, if you're academy students, have you met someone named Edwards Franchee, by any chance?"-She asked, as me and Ichika handed her our swimming trunks.

"No, sorry"-Ichika replied.

"Wait, Franchee, he's a math teacher right?"-I asked. Rin nodded.

"Edwards Franchee was class 1-2's substitute teacher for mathematics class yesterday, but he normally only has 2;nd and 3;rd year students"-She said.

"Oh, well if you meet him again, tell him that his wife sends her regards. She called in yesterday, worried as hell since she hadn't been able to call him for a week"-The cashier said, as I inserted my bank-card into the payment device and clicked in my code, paying 6 600 Yen instead of the original 11 000.

"We will, thank you"-I replied, as Ichika did the same thing as I did.

* * *

Once the girls had payed for their swimwear as-well, we bid our farewells to the cashier and left.

" _Well, that went better than expected"_ -I thought, as we walked around the mall, looking at different shops here and there.

" _Sure did. She was nice. Guess I'll take back what I said before"_ -Yune replied.

" _Hah, yeah. I guess I should too. Every world seems to have its own ups and downs"_ -I said, smiling.

"So, anyone up for food? Because I'm starving"-Rin said. I looked at my wrist-watch.

Huh, 12:30, perfect timing Rin.

"I am. Where though?"-I asked.

"Oh, I know a pretty good place around. I did some scouting before I transferred to the academy"-Charlotte announced.

"Really, what is it?"-Houki asked.

"You'll see"-Charlotte smiled widely.

* * *

 **And that's that! I'm sorry if all of these chapters are a tad bit short, but I'm trying my best, I promise.**

 **Now, as I said at the start, here are my replies to you guys reviews.**

 **Guest: Thanks! I'm happy you like the idea I got going.**

 **Hellifrit: Yup, he's a Wyvern rider, though you'll find that my story doesn't follow game-mechanics that much. And Yune is one unpredictable goddess, although, her giving Alondite to Jason has another reason to it other than for the lulz. And really, thanks for the support. Hats off to you my good friend.**

 **yukicrewger2: Wow dude, that, is some awesome ideas. I dunno about the missile-chest thing, but I do agree that Alaska is in need of some more long-range capabilities. Yune's idea when recreating the Wyvern for Jason though was, familiarity. So she wouldn't add too many new things to the arsenal. That would just confuse both him and Alaska.**

 **Seriously, I couldn't be happier and more thankful for all of the support I have been receiving. It's overwhelming how fast people found my story, and started supporting it.**

 **Thank you, all of you.**

 **This is G.F.S, wishing you all a great continued day… Or night, and signing off.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hiatus, and special chapter

**Hey everyone! GiantFlyingScythe here!**

 **Sorry to say, but I'm gonna be gone for a while now.**

 **What that means is that I'm not going to be able to update for some time. I'm expecting this shtako that I have to take care of, to take… about a week. It could be longer then that though, so don't take my word for it.**

 **Anyways, to make up for my time off, have a small special chapter!**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Special Chapter 1: The bonds we tie are eternal**

* * *

Cold. It was very cold.

Actually, that would be an understatement. The mountaintops of Daein were like I would imagine the northern most region of Siberia for fucks sake!

And my clothing wasn't exactly ideal either. To add to that, my mark was occasionally giving me surges of pain through my arm for some damn reason.

If you didn't understand it already… I'm pretty DAMN PISSED OFF!

All I had were some torn leather clothing, a lance, that I used as a waking-cane, and a small bag with food.

The one positive thing with all the snow and cold was that I had constant access to water. Newly fallen snow was safe to drink, I knew that from various previous experiences.

Why'd I have to get dropped off here? Why was I here? HOW, was I here? Is this a dream?

So many questions, but NO answers. All I knew, was that I found myself in some place called Daein, dragons exist, and the whole world is in the medieval era…

Sounds like something ripped straight out of fiction, if you ask me.

I don't like that I found myself in the middle of it.

I continued to grumble quietly and scream and complain in my mind, until a sudden shock of a burning sensation hit my hand.

"Gagh!"-I fell to the ground. Yeah, then there was that thing. My mark.

I don't know what it is, but people keep yelling "Branded!" when they see it, and either run away or try to kill me.

Luckily, I haven't been killed, or have killed… Yet. But I don't doubt that if this continues, then I'm going to have to meet either fate. Kill or be killed.

But god DAMN it was leaning towards the later. I hate when people prejudge others for the smallest of things. And I suddenly understand how black people felt when they were taken to America…

Fuck racism, and fuck people, is what I'm saying.

*Sigh*

I stood up, shakily grabbing my lance again, and continued to walk towards a cave.

I'm a teenager, I'm 13 years old… I shouldn't have to go through something like this. I had to bite back the tears that threatened to break out of my eyes, and steeled myself.

No crying, as soon as I allow myself to cry, that's when I'll open myself up to be killed willingly. In a world like this…

I sat down towards the cave wall at the entrance and took a couple deep breaths.

*grrrrr* I felt like my heart stopped.

I carefully looked over to the source of the sound, and my fear was replaced with pity, and amazement.

There, in what looked like the aftermath of a rockslide (In a cave…) was a white, ice-blue eyed dragon, with a clearly pained, tired, and scared expression on the serpent-like face.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Sorry, but I told you it was going to be short. I'd feel like I would've let you guys, my loyal readers down if I didn't add something besides the announcement.**

 **Oh, and before you ask, it's a Wyvern that he found, but he doesn't know that yet, hence why he thought it was a dragon.**

 **Anyways, I'll miss writing this for a while now.**

 **I wish you all a great continued day or night!**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6(5): Weekend relaxation, part 2

**Welcome back everyone! Well, I'm the one who's back… I guess…**

 **Anyways, fifth chapter of The Bonds We Tie is a GO!**

 **I've missed writing this for a while now… But I had a bunch of stuff to do, not just school. That, and I just have these moments where I have a bunch of new ideas for stories that I need to "write off" sometimes.**

 **Anyways, I've gotten some pretty interesting concepts for new stories. I think I might put one up once I've rewritten it into a passable version.**

 **Well, enough about that. As always, I'll answer your comments after the chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **Chapter 5: Weekend relaxation, part 2**

* * *

I, honestly don't know what to say…

"So, what do you guys think?"-Charlotte asked, sporting a knowing grin as we all ate our food in shocked silence.

"Charlotte?"-Ichika asked, "How, did you find this place?". Charlotte beamed and puffed her chest out.

"I take pride in my home country's food. So I wouldn't settle before I found a restaurant that met my standards"-She cheerily explained.

"C'est, tres bon!"-I was enjoying the food so much that I started to speak french.

"Hahaha, I can see you think that. I didn't know you spoke french though"-Charlotte commented.

"Ah, well. I'm not fluent. I just know a couple words and phrases"-I replied with a sheepish smile.

"I have to hand it to the French… They know how to cook"-Laura said, contently munching on her food.

"No joke"-Rin agreed, following Laura's example.

"Well, what about you two? What do you think?"-Charlotte asked the two girls who where still quiet.

"I… Don't know what to say"-Cecilia said.

"It's definitely some of the better restaurant food I've had"-Houki replied.

"I'm glad you like it!"-Another female voice entered the conversation. We all turned our heads to see a woman with bright green eyes, and dark-brown hair. Dressed in an obvious chef's attire with a white apron.

"Guys, this is Annette. She's the owner of this restaurant"-Charlotte introduced, "I actually met her on my first day in Japan"-She explained, smiling.

"Mhm!"-Annette replied happily, "It was like a dream come true. Another food enthusiast like me! And french too"-She added cheerily.

We exchanged greetings and introduced ourselves as Annette joined us at the table.

"So, you're all ISA students hmm?"-She asked, "Though, I only ever heard about one male student"-She said.

"That would be Ichika"-I said, pointing over to him, "They found me just a couple of days ago. I'm pretty new still"-I explained. Annette nodded understandingly.

"About that"-Houki spoke up, "I don't think you ever told us how you found out your ability to pilot"-She stated, putting all attention on me. I flinched slightly at the memory, something the others made note of.

"Err, I'm not sure. They just said I was compatible, and sent me off…"-I trailed off, "My parents were able to say goodbye, but, that's about it".

"That, doesn't sound even remotely ethical"-Cecilia scowled, "Leave it to the American government to mess up human rights"-She muttered.

"Ah, sorry for asking"-Houki cringed slightly.

I sighed.

"It's alright. I should be the one apologizing for messing up the mood… Though, if I wouldn't have been sent off, I wouldn't have met the wonderful friends I have, right?"-I asked rhetorically. That's one thing I can add to the list of things I pride myself in. I seem to have a way to brighten the mood relatively easily.

My words took effect immediately, and the mood brightened tenfold.

The girls smiled, and blushed, while Ichika just smiled, and Annette grinned knowingly at the girls reactions. She whispered something to Charlotte, who started blushing even more intensely afterwards.

…

…

I sense the tease is strong with this one…

Please, I don't need another Titania. As motherly of a figure she is, she can be really annoying sometimes…

* * *

We payed, and thanked for the food, before we went off to continue our stroll through the city. Well, I definitely know where I'll be having my weekend lunches from here on out.

"What's the time?"-Rin asked. Ichika looked down at the pad on his wrist.

"14:55"-He replied, "We still have plenty of time before we need to be back"-He said.

"When do we need to be back anyways?"-I asked. I guess I should've checked that.

"By 8 PM, or else, we'll be locked out"-Charlotte replied.

"Seriously?"-I asked, "Well, let's make sure to be back before then"-I said.

"So, what do we do now?"-Laura asked.

"Hmm, there is an amusement park here, is there not?"-Cecilia asked.

"Wait, there is?"-Rin asked, "How could we have missed that!?"-She almost shrieked.

"Calm down Rin. I guess it never came up before"-Houki replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?"-Ichika asked, apparently eager to go to said amusement park. The girls smiled, and Cecilia hurriedly took his hand.

"I'll lead the way!"-She exclaimed, pulling Ichika with her.

And the other girl's smiles turned to variations of confused and annoyed glares directed at her.

"Wait up!".

I silently hurried after them.

'Heh, they all have it so bad for him'-I thought in amusement.

* * *

"Hidey Hi!"-An enthusiastic, overly energetic happy voice shouted through the speakers.

Chifuyu had to remove her ear from the phone to keep it from deafening.

"Shinonono"-She spoke.

"Chi-Chan! You haven't called for a while. How's Ik-kun and Houki-Chan doing?"-The energetic genius asked cheerily.

"They're both doing fine. Listen, Tabane, did you build the mounted unit?"-She asked, getting straight to the point of why she was calling her "friend".

"Hmm? Mounted unit? You mean the one you fought in the arena?"-Tabane asked, "No. I didn't, why?".

"The pilot, Jason Celestine. Second male pilot, mentioned someone named Yune. Are you familiar with anyone called that?"-Chifuyu asked.

Silence filled the room.

And she new she hit the jackpot.

"Where did you hear that name?"-Tabane asked, in a very uncharacteristically serious tone.

Good, if she was being serious, that meant she knew something about it.

"Said male pilot, mentioned her. Suggesting that she had built, and delivered his IS"-Chifuyu explained.

"... Chifuyu"-Tabane spoke, which slightly surprised said woman. Tabane always called her "Chi-Chan" no matter what, "You can't tell anyone else about this, alright?"-She asked, though there was a dangerous edge to her tone.

Chifuyu shuddered involuntarily.

"Not a word"-She promised.

Tabane sighed.

"I, met someone. Who called herself Ashera"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! LET ME OFF THIS DEATH TRAP!"-Cecilia shouted, her face expressing pure, true fear.

"THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!"-Rin shouted, just as unhappy about their situation as Cecilia.

"HAHAHAHA! I wish I had a camera!"-I shouted in pure joy at both the ride, and the two girls terrified faces. Said girls glared at me.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"-Laura was being uncharacteristically happy.

The ride we were on, was spinning around while raising and lowering altitude at a fast pace. Which made some of the girls too nauseous to even comment on said ride. Ichika was looking like he was about to puke.

'Poor soul'-I thought.

The ride was relatively short though…

I stretched my arms out contently as we walked out of the amusement park. Having enjoyed my time more than I think most of the others did.

"Seriously, why the long faces?"-I asked, grinning widely.

"How, can you not be nauseous after that?"-Houki asked incredulously.

"What are you talking about? That was super!"-Ok, Laura might have enjoyed it as much as I did.

"You're both crazy"-Rin muttered.

"I'm, not feeling well"-Ichika complained.

"Well, it's about time we head back anyways. The clock is almost 7"-Charlotte stated.

So, we went off to the tram again, and hopped on the first that came.

"Well, I sure enjoyed that. I'd definitely go to that park again"-I said.

"Me too"-Laura smiled.

"I repeat, you're both crazy"-Rin said.

"Yeah, you must be superhumans or something"-Houki said off-handedly.

I noticed Laura flinching slightly at that.

What was that about?

…

I'll have to keep an eye on her.

"Celestine"-A stern, familiar female voice said. All eyes turned to the speaker.

Chifuyu Orimura.

"Yes, Orimura Sensei?"-I asked.

"I'll need to speak with you for a moment. The rest of you should head off to get some sleep"-She said.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow Jason"-Houki said.

"Yeah, see you all tomorrow"-I said as they disappeared in the corridors. I turned back to Chifuyu.

"What's this about?"-I asked curiously.

"Come with me"-She said.

* * *

 **And that's it for Chapter 5!**

…

…

…

 **Just kidding! Like I said before. I can be mean, but not that mean!**

 **Chapter 5.2: Secrets revealed, and a frightening truth**

* * *

I sat down by the table, across from my rival, and waited for her to start speaking.

Yeah, she became my unofficial rival after our battle.

"I won't cut around the bush. What is said here, in this room, will never be spoken about to anyone else, ever. Is that understood?"-She commanded, more than asked. I nodded understandingly. Noting that this was important, "Are you familiar with the name: Ashera?"-She asked.

As soon as the name exited her mouth, Alondite materialized in my hands and the blade was pressed against her throat. Chifuyu didn't seem to expect it, and paled slightly when she recognized the sword.

"Now, I'll be asking the questions"-I hissed, "How the _hell_ do you know that name?"-I asked, with as much force in my voice as I could muster.

"W-what do you think you're doing?"-Chifuyu hissed back. The blade pressed harder.

"Answer. My. Question"-I forced.

"... Tabane, mentioned it, when I asked if she knew anyone called Yune"-She explained, glaring at me.

"And how did she come into knowledge of it?"-I pressed further.

"She said Ashera approached her, and offered her a deal"-I glared harsher, "Though, she declined". I released the pressure on the sword, and pulled it away from her throat, though I still kept it in hand.

"What did the deal propose?".

"She, wanted Tabane to make an IS unit for her… And in return, she would be "blessed""-Chifuyu replied. I stayed silent, "You know of her, how?"-She asked.

"I fought her"-I replied, "Ashera is Yune's "sibling" I suppose you could say"-I explained. Sighing, I dematerialized Alondite, "Sorry for being quick to jump to conclusions"-I apologized. The teacher shuffled uncomfortably.

"It's, fine. Though, some of the things Tabane said about her, were…"-She trailed off.

"She's a goddess, simply put"-I stated bluntly.

"A, goddess?"-Chifuyu asked disbelievingly. I nodded.

"Not this world's, she has less power here. Even more so after her supposed defeat"-I let out another heavy sigh, "I guess, since you already know… I might as-well explain".

"Please do"-She said.

"You know I was in a coma, right?"-I asked, to which she nodded, "Well, that was just a disguise. In actuality, I was in another world"-I revealed.

"I hope you're not joking with me"-She stared at me. I glared in response.

"Now's not the time for jokes, Chifuyu"-I shot back, "The world is called Tellius. Yune, also a goddess, brought me there to assist in defeating Ashera. Though, to do that, I would've needed to be there long before the battle took place… Hence why I was gone for 2 years"-I said.

"I, see"-Chifuyu was, understandingly, having a hard time believing me, "And she, made your IS, right?"-She asked. I nodded.

"Alaska, is the name of the Wyvern mount I rode in Tellius"-I revealed, pulling off my glove, showing the brand, "This brand, allows me to communicate with draconic creatures… And control them, to a certain degree"-I said.

"As, unbelievable as that sounds, it would explain your clear experience with the IS"-She replied. I nodded once again, "But, how did you get that mark?".

Yet another heavy sigh…

"I'm not human"-I dropped the biggest reveal, "I'm a branded. A hybrid of sorts".

"I'm sorry, but now you're just being crazy"-Chifuyu glared at me, "There's no way that-"-I cut her off.

"Do you want me to explain, or should I have Yune erase this conversation from your head?"-I threatened, glaring back twice as harsh as her.

"... Continue"-She relented.

I swear you could cut through the tension with a goddamn spoon… You wouldn't even need a knife.

"In Tellius, there is another race called Laguz. Humans are usually called Beorc, for a reason I don't know. But, basically, a Laguz is a shape shifting species, with different sub-species. A branded, is someone with both a Laguz parent, and human parent… And before you tell me that both my parents are humans, they're not. A branded born by another branded doesn't necessarily carry the brand. It might reappear centuries later"-I explained.

"And that is why you carry it, but neither of your parents?"-She asked.

"Exactly"-I replied.

"Right, but what does this have to do with Ashera?"-She asked.

"I'm getting to that. As a branded, I was considered an abomination. Something that shouldn't exist. Racism aside, it was how I met Alaska. But, in any case. I was, forcefully integrated into the military of one of the Kingdoms, Daein, as a Wyvern rider. My first battle, was their attack on their neighboring Kingdom, Crimea. I only took part in the attack on their capitol, but I saw how they razed every single village on the way there… They never took prisoners. I deserted after the battle… I didn't want to be part of something like that, ever again… I still have nightmares…"-I trailed off.

I continued to tell Chifuyu of my time in Tellius. How I found the unconscious form of the Crimean Princess, and took help of mercenaries to protect her.

How Greil, the leader of the mercenaries, was killed, using the very same sword I now wield.

"It's a weapon I hold both immense hate, and love for"-I had told her.

How we lost two of the mercenaries when Ike, Greil's son was made new leader. I told her about our journey through the ocean, and about the members of the mercenaries… About those who joined us along the way.

After Ashnard was killed, I told her about the war that came just a year afterwards. **(I know it's three years in the game but, AU, alright?)**

I led both air, and ground forces in some of the battles… Right up until Ashera, made her appearance.

It was a challenge, but in the end, me and Ike, wielders of the two sole swords that could harm her, defeated her… Or so we thought.

Yune and Ashera were supposed to merge into Ashunera again after Ashera's defeat… But instead, she simply disappeared. That's when Yune sent me back to Earth. To search for her… Although, being discovered as IS compatible put a wrench to our plans, and forced me to the ISA.

"And the rest, is history"-I said as I finished the story.

"... This, is a lot to take in. But, what you're saying is that both you and Yune are searching for Ashera to, kill her?"-Chifuyu asked.

"Essentially"-I replied.

"And how can you prove that any of this is true?"-She asked sternly.

" _I think I can be of assistance"_ -Yune's cheery voice spoke to both me and Chifuyu, as she landed on the table in-between us.

"H-huh!?"-Chifuyu exclaimed in surprise, and utter disbelief.

" _Hello miss Orimura. I'm Yune! Nice to meet you!"_ -She waved one of her tiny wings at the baffled teacher.

"H-how? You? What?".

"I think you broke her, Yune"-I smiled slightly.

 **Aaaand now it's done!**

 **The big reveal has been made! For Chifuyu, at least. This chapter was longer than the previous (Not counting the special chapter) but still a lot more stuff happened.**

 **Now, I'll be answering the comments!**

 **Kerrowe: Thanks for the criticism. I know it was on the short side, and nothing much happened, aside from a few more hints here and there. I like stories where, the characters aren't ALWAYS caught up in some big reveal or grand battle of sorts. But where they get time to unwind, and relax. And the M rating? It'll get to that. Oh, trust me it'll get to that. Now, I'm sure I don't need to answer the last part, I think this chapter did that well for me. Although, a lot more will happen that is related to the FE part of the story.**

 **Hellifrit: Thanks! I really tried with putting the right emotions in place when he met her. He didn't fearlessly tame her through battle or something like that.**

 **I am, again, seriously overwhelmed by the amount of support I'm getting. Not just in the form of reviews, but just by reading my story, you're telling me that you're interested, and would like to read more.**

 **I could not have asked for a better audience.**

 **Oh, and one more thing, before I forget.**

 **About the other stories I mentioned above, that I might be posting soon. I've decided, by the time I'm finished with this, that I'm going to be posting one by the end of next week. The next chapter will contain more info.**

 **As always! Have a nice day! Or night!**

 **GiantFlyingScythe, signing off.**

 _Note: I'm posting this chapter at local time: 21:30 ish. I'm tired as hell, so if I made any grammatic or spelling mistakes, please point them out, and I'll correct them as soon as possible._


	7. Chapter 7(6)

**Hey everyone! GiantFlyingScythe here again. I'm sorry for taking so long in updating this… But some things happened.**

 **First, I was on vacation, and used a different computer with only mobile internet to rely on for the past week… And, as I said in the newest chapter of my second story: Unexpected Angel, my right arm is fucked, so I have to do with writing using only my left.**

 **But, I'm back now, with a rather short chapter sadly.**

 **But I'll find a way to make up for it… Trust me.**

 **For now though,**

 **Enjoy ;)**

 **Chapter 6: Preparing for the coming storm**

* * *

Yune glanced worriedly at me as I continued to pace endlessly around my dorm room. She sat in my bed, in her "human" form, and fiddled with… Whatever it was she held in her hands.

After our talk with Chifuyu, we'd all agreed on co-operating against Ashera, since she would be a threat to Earth as-well, now that she was here.

Though I was extremely worried.

Ashera? With an IS?

That would spell ultimate disaster. I'm glad Tabane had half the brain to decline her, but that just means she might've gone off somewhere else to look for help.

"Jason?"-Yune's voice stopped me for just a second, before I started pacing again, "Pacing around like that isn't going to work. I thought you of all people understood that"-She stated with a slight frown in disappointment.

I stopped, and sighed.

"I know Yune… I'm just worried. If what Chifuyu told us about Ashera is anything to go by, then this is a huge problem"-I said.

"Well, yeah. Ashera will most likely get help from somewhere. No matter how many decides to decline her… She might even go for individual pilots and steal their IS"-She replied.

"Hmm. I've got an idea. How about an upgrade for Alaska? If we ever have to battle Ashera, IS or not, a few added improvements won't hurt"-I suggested. Yune brightened up at the idea.

"That's a great idea! What kind off upgrades you thinking?"-She asked, curious to what I would come up with.

"Hmm. Well, going off our battle with Orimura Sensei, I'd say we need some sort of way to shake off chasers. She was being really annoying. Oh, and another ranged option for both Alaska and me would be nice… Maybe a shield too…"-I listed.

"Mhm"-She nodded approvingly, "Sure, I can do that… And you still have one day left for the weekend, what are you going to do?"-She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Me? I'll probably try to see if I can catch my home-room teach, somewhere. I don't think my teacher actively trying to avoid me out of fear is a good thing"-I replied.

Clarence, class 1-2's home-room teacher had been avoiding me ever since my fight with Chifuyu. So, I needed to close that bridge sometime soon.

"Oh, or you just really have a thing for redheads"-Yune smirked.

I blushed fiercely, glaring at her.

"I don't! I really just, don't think that it would be a good thing if she keeps avoiding me. Besides, she has to be like, what? 30? At least"-I replied, shaking my head at the thought.

Nope, nein, niet, hell no and everything in-between. Yune never dropped her smirk though. In fact, it seemed to get even wider.

"Sure"-She drawled, "Because the girl being older is totally a problem for you. Didn't you crush on Titania for a while? And she's what, 40?"-Yune asked rhetorically.

"She looks like she's 20!"-I retorted.

"Oh, and what about your current crush?"-She asked.

"Jill isn't that much older than me"-I deadpanned, "She's 5 years older than me… So buzz off"-I shot back.

"Pff, whatever you say, casanova"-She turned into bird form, continuing to laugh as she flew out of my open window.

"Fucking annoying bird"-I grumbled angrily. I then went to open the door and went out.

'Welp, time to catch the day'-I thought wryly.

* * *

It was sunday, and the last day of the weekend, like Yune said. I had some plans though, and so when my friends asked if I wanted to go with them to the city again I had to begrudgingly, and politely decline, saying that I had some stuff that I needed to do at the Academy.

At first, they thought it was something bad that had to do with yesterday, but I just said that it wasn't anything to worry about. In the end, they smiled and went on their way to the city.

Right now, I found myself walking outside, within the academy grounds. There were a couple parks here and there, and a few lakes. Honestly, this place had no shortage of beauty…

Beauty of nature, that is. I am not referring to the females.

Speaking of females.

A certain touch of red caught my attention, and I found Clarence, my home-room teacher sitting on one of the benches by the lake alone.

Good, means I have a chance to talk to her.

I swear I could hear Yune snickering.

I walked up to the bench she was sitting on, and she turned her head to the sound of someone approaching. As soon as she noticed just who it was approaching, her eyes went up, and she seemed to try to look smaller.

Yeah, she's afraid of me…

"Hey, Bellamy sensei. Do you have a moment?"-I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Clarence smiled nervously.

"Err, of course Celestine. What is it you need?"-She asked.

"Well, I've noticed that a lot of people seem to be avoiding me after my fight with Orimura sensei"-I said. I was being blunt. Her being afraid of me wouldn't really be a problem… If she wasn't my teacher. Not saying I like people being afraid of me, but if it isn't directly a problem, then I don't really care.

Kinda why I'm not trying to talk to the students and other teachers who seem to be avoiding me.

"Ah, um that. Hehe, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm avoiding you. That wasn't my intention, really"-She said, with a not so discreet gulp afterwards.

…

This seems to be a bigger problem than I first thought.

*Sigh*

"Look, Sensei. If it's about the sword then that was unintentional. It was defective and is being fixed. There really is no reason to be afraid of me"-I stated.

Clarence shifted uncomfortably and looked around, anywhere but me.

"Afraid? Haha, how silly. I wouldn't be afraid of one of my own students"-She declared…

I shot her a deadpan look.

"Ah, erm"-She shrunk slightly, "I, guess I am"-She admitted.

"Well, which part, or parts of the battle caused it?"-I asked.

"To be honest… The whole thing. The explosion just added to that"-She revealed.

Damn it. Why can't anything be easy?

"I see… Is there anything I can do to at least mitigate it?"-I asked, hoping she'd give me something more concrete to go off of.

"Err, not that I can come up with right now… Though… Mm, no never mind. Just talking to you made it a little better"-She smiled slightly.

"Good to hear, also, I was wondering something about the material we went over last lesson…"

* * *

Chifuyu sighed as she wrote what must've been the one hundredth report today… Administration was such a pain sometimes, but it was her job and she wouldn't complain out-loud.

"Hi-hi Chifuyu!"-A cheery voice called out to her. She instantly straightened up at the familiar voice, and turned to come face to face with the smiling red-headed girl.

"Yune…"-She replied, her voice filled with slight annoyance, "What is it?"-She asked, knowing that there was no way she'd be able to get rid of her without at least listening to what she had to say first… That's something she learnt from their first encounter alone.

"Yes, actually. I was planning on heading off to get some upgrades for Alaska… But I forgot to give Jason something. Could you do that for me?"-The "young" goddess asked. Chifuyu sighed, she seemed to do that a lot nowadays.

"Alright, what do I need to give him?"

"This"-She held out a spear-head shaped necklace in a beautiful translucent blue color, with a gold "cage" around it. Chifuyu took the necklace, and inspected it for a few moments. Before she nodded and put it away.

"I'll give it to him as soon as I can"-She said. Yune smiled.

"All I ask"-She said happily, before she transformed into a bird and flew out of the window she came in from.

* * *

 **So yeah, that's all for now! Again, really sorry about the long wait and short chapter.**

 **I'm really hoping I'm not boring you guys with all this calm stuff going on. But something exciting will happen, I promise!**

 **As for Clarence, no, I won't necessarily pair her with Jason. I'll put up a poll when the time to decide a pairing comes… Which isn't too far out, should only take a couple more chapters.**

 **Anyways, I hope you can forgive my shortcomings, and I wish you all a pleasant day, or night.**

 **GFS, signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8(7)

**Hello guys!**

 **I'm back, and with a new chapter. I'm sorry for the time it took to get this done, but, things happened.**

 **Remember how I mentioned I have a pretty chill school?**

 **Turns out, it was just a guise. I know this might make me seem like a whiny bitch (... There might be some truth to that) but** _ **5**_ **tests in a single week shouldn't even be legal.**

 **Ehem.**

 **Then there is the "creativity surge" moments that led me to upload even** _ **another**_ **story. So now I have three going…**

 **But anyways, I have taken long enough with this chapter, and it's short I know. But I felt like this really couldn't wait any longer.**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

I looked down at the piece of jewelry Chifuyu gave me, and couldn't help but wonder.

Why would Yune want her to give me this?

Well, whatever. I had things to do. Like trying out my upgraded IS. I've been itching for a fight.

And that's why I find myself walking with a somewhat worried Rin towards the arena.

It's wednesday, and Yune gave Alaska back to me yesterday, so I decided to ask Rin for a sparring match. Of course, the memory of me almost beating Chifuyu was still fresh in her mind, and she was rightfully worried.

"Relax Rin"-I told her, making her flinch slightly since she didn't expect it, "Just stay calm and you'll do well"-I reassured her.

"Erm, right"-She replied, taking a deep breath, "But, I have to ask. Why did you decide to challenge me?"-She asked.

"Well, Yune gave me some upgrades for Alaska, and I wanted to try them out. Orimura Sensei's too busy, and I doubt anyone except for Ichika, you, and the rest of the girls would even consider accepting"-I replied, giving her a small smile.

"Oh, alright. What kind of upgrades?"

"Now that, would be telling"-I replied with a grin, making her falter slightly.

* * *

I'll admit, I didn't expect Yune to be one for discretion. Turns out, she made all of Alaska's new armaments hidden.

"Whenever you're ready!"-I called out to Rin, across the arena in the armor of Shen-Long.

"Right!"-She replied, taking a stance in the air with her twin scimitars. I held my normal stance with the lance aligned with Alaska's jawline, as always. Though, I knew I would have to go for a different approach with Shen-Long as my opponent. Scimitars aside, it does have ranged options.

But so do I.

"Combatants, Linying Huang, and Jason Celestine. Are both combatants ready?"-The arena AI asked. I glanced up at the stands, and noticed several students and teachers had stopped by to watch.

Not nearly as many as when I fought Chifuyu, but it was still quite a few. I did notice that Ichika and the other girls were there as well.

"Ready"-We both replied in unison.

"Match! Start!"-It announced.

…

…

Both of us just floated in place, still as could be, sizing each other up. Rin had a determined expression, keeping her scimitars in a firm grip, and a professional stance.

Just because I was more experienced, didn't mean I was going to underestimate her. I held the lance in a firm grip as well, scrutinizing her every small movement.

Rin suddenly shot towards me with a burst of speed even I wouldn't have expected. Her scimitars were deflected by my lance, and Alaska went in for a bite. She caught Rin's arm, and I struck her with the lance while Alaska let go, forcing our opponent away from us before she could counter-attack.

Rin gritted her teeth, before she backed up slightly unleashing a hellfire of energy projectiles from her shoulder-canons.

Alaska darted around in the air in order to attempt dodging the projectiles, but only partially succeeded. Some of the energy projectiles glanced my armor, and took away a small portion of my shields.

Dematerializing the lance, I materialized Alondite, and shot towards her. Alaska released a breath of fire to cover our approach. Rin dodged it, but it served its purpose as I closed in and struck.

As expected, she raised one of her scimitars to parry, and tried to strike with the second. Alaska rolled out of the way, and I swung Alondite in a downwards arc releasing a powerful explosion in her direction.

Her eyes went wide as the explosion hit.

"AAH!"-She yelled out in surprise. I smirked slightly at the new opportunity.

Alaska shot forward, but passed our target entangling her in her tail instead. Rin had a look of panic as she realized what was going on. But it was too late, as Alaska swung her into the ground.

"Time to test out some new weapons eh?"-I asked myself with a small smirk. Alaska roared as her chest-area opened up…

*WHIRRRR* And revealed several previously hidden missiles.

Rin coughed as the dust from her impact cleared, looking up at the sound of the missiles being launched.

"Oh, come on!"-She shouted in frustration as she quickly shot up in an attempt to avoid them. The missiles followed however, and she was too busy trying to take them out with her energy machineguns, that she didn't notice Alaska sneak up on her.

And launch a ball of fire straight into her back.

The sudden hit threw off her aim, and the remaining two missiles hit her as well.

* * *

"Mmmmmm"-Rin's pouting was making me feel a little guilty…

"Come on Rin, everyone's got somethings to improve"-I gave her a small smile. She glanced up at me with an annoyed expression.

"Easy for you to say"-She muttered.

"Now, now"-Charlotte tried to help, "I'm sure Jason has things to improve as well, right?"-She asked, looking to me. I nodded.

"Of course. Besides, this could just be chalked up to the fact that I have a mounted unit which no one is experienced with fighting"-I said.

Rin sighed.

"Fine, I get it, you're sorry"-She relented, "I guess I'm overreacting a bit"-She admitted.

"I am curious though"-Cecilia said, "When did you get the missiles?"-She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I got some upgrades for Alaska the other day, and decided I wanted to try them out"-I replied.

"Oh, and I hear you're suddenly getting along well with Bellamy sensei. What happened there?"-Rin asked with a cheeky smirk.

… Isn't this going a little far for revenge?

"What are you implying?"-I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Ohhh, someone's got a thing for their teacher, I see"-Charlotte leaned in with a smug expression.

"Wh-what? Et toi, Charlotte?"-I blushed fiercely.

"It is a bit suspicious"-Laura agreed, "She seemed openly frightened of you before, but now, she's clearly not"

"W-what's with everyone and pairing me with people!?"-I shouted, flailing my arms around to emphasize.

Ichika sighed and gave me a look of empathy. Well, at least I'm not alone.

"You make it too easy"-Houki grinned.

Seriously?

*Sigh*

* * *

Now, after THAT happened, we all decided to just kick back and relax.

"I will"

"No you won't"

"Yes, I will"

"No. You. Won't"

Well, not everyone. Houki and Rin were going off about who would be sitting next to Ichika on the bus-ride tomorrow, since that's when we'd be going to the beach. All the while said doofus was sitting off to the side and watching with a confused expression.

'HOW CAN YOU BE SO DENSE!?'-I mentally screamed, having to resist the urge to strangle him while telling him just how dense he was!

Their "discussion" was cut short however, when Laura decided to butt in with her own opinion.

"Nein! He is my wife. I shall be sitting next to him"-She declared with a healthy blush on her face. I stared blankly at her, then turned to Cecilia.

"... Do I want to know?"-I asked.

"Probably not"-Cecilia replied with a sigh.

"No, you really don't"-Charlotte agreed to the side.

…. That bad huh? Well, I'm glad I'm not in his place. I can do with someone liking me, but these girls were crazy sometimes… At least there was the beach to look forward to… Right? Right?

…

…

...

I hate my life.

"Hmm, what's gotten you so uncomfortable all of a sudden?"-Charlotte asked.

Damn, am I that obvious?

…

…

I guess I am.

"Err, nothing… Just, not really fond of beaches is all…"-I replied sheepishly.

"Oh, why-ever not?"-Cecilia pressed.

"No reason… Hehe"

* * *

I was openly pouting as I sat squashed in the middle-seat at the very back of the buss we were taking to the beach. Ichika was sitting beside Laura… Don't ask, but Rin and Houki sat behind them, glaring at the back of Laura's head the entire time.

Cecilia and Charlotte however… Were sitting to either side of me. Both of them wouldn't stop pestering me about my dislike towards beaches…

Can't a person have opinions without others having to question them in this world?

No. I know that's not how it works. I can already hear them laughing when I have to reveal my fright of water.

And it's too late to bail. *Sigh* Why me?

* * *

 **Again, I know it's short, but, I've been taking more than a month already. K?**

 **Anyways, I want to thank you all for sticking with me, even with these slow updates. And short on top of that.**

 **Right, so I hope you all have a good day, or night, as always. And good bye!**


End file.
